


And Baby Makes Four

by cantabrasil03



Series: Case-se Comigo [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, I LOVE FAMILY FICS I AM SORRYY, Prompt Fic, family!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of And Perhaps and Tema de Amor but can also stand alone. Makoto and Gou start on baby #2. Prompt fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gou was cutting vegetables for the evening’s dinner when she felt the familiar tug on the hem of her shirt.

“Mama?” Her son stepped back as she looked down at him, his green eyes thoughtful. Gou knew to put the knife aside. She knew that look from her husband, and it was one her son replicated perfectly when he had been pondering something. Whatever was coming could not be answered with a simple yes or no.

“Yes, baby?”

“Why don’t have a brother? Or a sister?”

Definitely not a yes or no question.

“What do you mean?” Gou crouched down to look the boy in the eye. Her son had always been a tall child for his age, and at five, he was starting another growth spurt. He was already the tallest child in his class.

“Papa said Uncle Rin is your brother. And Uncle Ren and Auntie Ran are Papa’s brother and sister. Why don’t I have a brother, or sister?”

Gou smiled, amused. “Well-would you like to be a brother?”

Her son furrowed his brow and grasped his chin in a perfect imitation of his father. “I think so. Sayuri has a little brother and she says it’s fun because she always has someone to play with at home.”

“But I play with you,” Gou pointed out. “And so does Papa.”

He looked confused for a moment. “It’s not the same, though,” he insisted. “Sometimes you’re busy. And sometimes Papa says he has to grade the papers.”

She laughed. “I see. Well, I think having someone to play with is a good reason.”

“So can I?”

“Can you what, baby?”

“Can I be a big brother?”

Gou opened and closed her mouth, speechless. Finally she sighed. Time to pass the buck. Poor Makoto…

“Go ask your father.”

~

“Your son and I had a very interesting conversation today,” Makoto snuggled up to his wife, slipping his hand under her shirt to caress her stomach. Gou sighed happily as he curled his body around her back.

“Why is he _my_ son and not _our_ son whenever you have these ‘interesting conversations’?” she feigned exasperation. Makoto chuckled against her hair.

“He gets his curiosity from you.”

“And his charm from _you_ ,” she twisted her head and clumsily kissed the tip of Makoto’s nose. “We’re doomed.”

“He’s just so…observant.”

“Another trait from you.”

“Do you know what he said? He asked me why I have a brother and sister. How do you answer that for a five year old?”

“How _did_ you answer that?”

She could feel his embarrassed smile against her neck. He planted a kiss there and Gou felt the heat of his cheeks. “I didn’t. I changed the subject.”

Gou scoffed. “That doesn’t work well with our son.”

“He definitely has his mother’s persistence,” Makoto earned a halfhearted elbow in his side for that remark. “You know I think it’s cute.”

“So what did you say to him when he asked for a sibling?”

“I told him I have to talk to you. Adding someone to the family is a big deal. Just like when we got him Suki.”

Gou laughed outright at that. “You compared having a baby to buying our child a cat?”

“What? It’s the best I could do. I wasn’t prepared for this, you know!”

“Didn’t you ask your parents for siblings when you were younger? You’re the oldest!”

“No! I was happy alone! Besides, Haru lived next door. I always had someone to play with anyway,” He ran his hand along her stomach, playing with the waistband of her sleeping shorts. “When Ren and Ran were born, I was happy, but I don’t remember ever asking my parents for a sibling.”

“That’s very like you,” Gou hummed happily at his attentions, slipping her leg between his.

“So,” Makoto whispered, his breath tickling her ear. “What does Mama think? Do you want to have another?”

She turned in his arms to play with the collar of his shirt. “You know what I think. What I’ve been thinking.”

He smiled gently. “What have you been thinking?” She groaned in mock annoyance, wiggling in his hold. Their foreheads leaned together, and Gou was amazed at how he still took her breath away with the clear green of his eyes.

“Makoto.”

“Gou.”

She giggled. “Let’s make another baby.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is my sister really in there?” Small hands rested tentatively on Gou’s rounded belly.

“It could be your brother,” Gou reminded him, running her hands through her son’s hair.

“But Grandmama said I was going to have a sister,” Her son looked confused. Gou looked at her husband, who laughed.

“Well, my mother was right the first time,” His hand joined his son’s, and the baby rolled, pushing against their palms. Their son looked at his mother, a sheen of wonder in his eyes that broke Gou’s heart.

Later, with the boy tucked in and the house locked for the night, Gou put Makoto’s hand on her stomach again. “So your mother thinks we’re having a girl. What are you hoping for?”

 “A healthy baby,” he answered and kissed her forehead. Gou smiled, because she knew he was telling the truth. “But if it _is_ a girl, I hope she has her mama’s eyes.”

~

When Gou and Makoto found out they really were having a daughter, the first person they called was Makoto’s mother.

“You were right,” Gou laughed.

Her mother in law was serene over the phone. “I’ll be by tomorrow with lunch.”


	3. Chapter 3

The morning Gou went into labor was rainy and dark. Minoru was at school, and Gou was at home, making the grocery list. Rin was due to arrive any minute- the family had been on high alert for weeks, since a set of early contractions had put Gou on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Makoto had wanted to take leave until the baby was born, but Gou would not hear of it.

“What if you go into labor when I’m at school? How will you get to the hospital alone?”

“Makoto, we have phones. You work five minutes away. That’s plenty of time for you to come home. You were in school when I went into labor with Minoru.”

“But what if something happens?”

“Makoto,” she put her hands on her hips and glared.

“Gou,” He met her fierce gaze with a look of his own.

The argument had gone on until Gou, desperate for help, applied to their families. Now, Gou had someone keeping her company every day: Makoto’s mother on Mondays and Tuesdays, Rin on Fridays, Haruka on Wednesdays, her mother on Thursdays and Saturdays. She was watched constantly. She grumbled and whined about it to Makoto at first, but as bed rest quickly wore on her nerves Gou found she appreciated the company.

As Gou lounged on her couch, writing her list, she felt a fluttering of pain in her side. She shifted uncomfortably, back aching. When she did, she felt her underwear growing wet.

“Not again,” she groaned, getting up. _I really should have listened to Mom and bought the diapers this time around._

When Rin arrived, he was confused to find the couch empty. “Gou?”

“In the bathroom!”

He followed the sound of her voice to the closed bathroom door. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, just…please call Makoto? The baby’s coming.”

~

Minoru was a bright, observant child, who had inherited all of his mother’s curiosity. He paid attention to what was said to him, and what wasn’t said. So when he saw his father’s mother waiting for him at the school gate, he instantly grew excited.

“Grandmamma! Is my sister coming? Is that why you’re here? Are you and grandpappa coming to my house?”

“Yes, darling,” his grandmother grasped his hand and bent to kiss the top of his head. “We’re going to have to be very patient though. Your mama is doing her best, and when your sister arrives Papa will call us.”

Minoru looked thoughtful. “How long will it take?”

“I don’t know, dear. But it will take a long time.”

“A few minutes?”

His grandmother shook her head. “A few hours, dear.”

“ _Hours?”_

_~_

At the hospital, Gou labored under her mother’s coaching and Makoto’s support. She remembered her first pregnancy being a long labor, and was dreading the hours ahead. While her mother and Makoto helped her walk the maternity ward, Rin was on update duty.

“What? No, Nagisa, she’s not ready yet. Yes, Minoru is with his grandparents at Gou’s. What? I don’t know, ask Haruka if you and Rei can go with him later.”

Gou tugged at Rin’s shirt.  “Tell Nagisa he can go see Minoru but no candy!”

“Did you hear that?” Rin turned back to the phone. “Gou said don’t take the squirt any candy.” Gou could hear Nagisa whine. “Hey, you heard her.”

“I’m glad Haru’s able to take Minoru in the evening,” Makoto rested his hand on his wife’s back, supporting her. “It’ll be a good distraction for him.”

“And if Nagisa and Rei come, even better,” Gou winced.

Her mother declared she had enough walking for a bit and led her back to bed. Makoto agreed, and they started the slow walk back to her room.

They were getting Gou situated on the bed when Rin’s phone rang again. This time, it was Minoru.

“Hi Uncle Rin,” he sounded too solemn for so little a person. “How is Mama?”

“She’s going fine,” Rin smiled. “Don’t sound so serious. Do you want to talk to her?”

“Is that Minoru?” Gou pushed Makoto to the side so she could see her brother.

“Yep,” Rin handed her the phone. “He wants to know how you’re doing.”

“Hello, baby,” Gou held the phone to her ear.

“Mama? Are you ok? Is…is my sister there yet?"

“Not yet,” she couldn’t help but smile. “But as soon as she’s here grandma will bring you to see her. I need you to be good for grandmamma and grandpapa, alright?”

“Alright,” He sounded a bit miffed, and because Gou knew her son, she knew he was likely bursting with questions.

“Minoru.”

“Yes, Mama?”

“Mama is alright. It will take some time for your sister to be born, but grandmamma and grandpapa will stay with you, alright? And if you need to go to sleep, you can call again to say goodnight.”

He sounded happier at that. “Okay, Mama.”

“Uncle Haru said he’s coming to see you with Uncle Rei and Uncle Nagisa. You be good for them.”

“Yes!”

“I love you, Minoru.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Makoto smiled as she handed him the phone. “Alright, son. Listen to grandmamma and grandpapa and be a good helper.”

“I will, Papa,” his little voice was strong.

“I love you.”

“Love you too!”

~

It took many more hours of walking and laboring before Gou was ready to push. She remembered working hard for Minoru, but somehow her daughter came quicker, so quickly that the nurse had to hold the baby’s head while she shouted for someone to get the doctor (who had gone down the hall to the restroom). Makoto nearly fainted when he saw the umbilical cord wrapped around his daughter’s head, but one look from his mother-in-law told him he had to collect himself.

The doctor threw his gloves on; Gou pushed and pushed, Makoto’s hand started to bruise, and when a shrill cry filled the delivery room Gou cried in relief. She cried as she watched Makoto cut the umbilical cord, she cried when they placed the squirming infant briefly in her arms, and she cried when she saw the familiar slope of her eyebrows.

“Hello, Maiha,” she hiccupped.

Makoto leaned over his wife to see their daughter. He planted a long, lingering kiss to Gou’s temple.

His cheeks were wet.


	4. Chapter 4

As Gou held her sleeping daughter, she felt keenly the absence of her son. She realized this was the longest she had been apart from him since he was born. The only thing missing around her now was his curious green eyes, his affectionate hugs and kisses and his downy brown hair.  

“I think he’s asleep already,” Makoto kissed the top of his wife’s head, guessing her thoughts.

“But I didn’t get to say goodnight. He wouldn’t sleep without saying goodnight to me. Rin, call Haruka,” she pleaded with her brother. “Ask him if Minoru’s asleep yet.”

~

At Gou and Makoto’s home, Haruka napped lightly on the couch. Minoru had been put to bed, but Haru suspected his nephew was too excited with the imminent arrival of his sister to sleep.

He was right; when Rin called, Haru checked on the boy to find him huddled under his blanket, reading a picture book with a flashlight.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Haru,” he blushed, with a sheepish look Haru was very familiar with.

“It’s alright,” Haruka patted his nephew’s head. “How would you like to see your mama and papa?”

~  
When Haruka arrived with Minoru at the hospital, Makoto was waiting for them in the lobby, a small gift bag in hand.  He caught his son in a hug, realizing as he lifted the boy that he would soon be too big to be picked up.

“Papa!”

“You should be asleep,” Makoto smiled at Minoru, kissing the boy’s round cheek. “But I guess today is a special day, isn’t it?”

“Yes! Because my sister is here!” Minoru grinned.

“That’s right,” Makoto put his son down, and held up the gift bag. “This is for you, from Maiha. She hopes you’ll take good care of her.”

Minoru took the package carefully, as though he was holding something sacred. “But Papa, I don’t have anything to give to my sister!”

“You’re her present,” Makoto assured his son. “You’re the best present anyone could ask for.”

The present was a shirt with the phrase “Best Big Brother!” stamped across the front. Minoru puffed out his little chest and showed the shirt proudly to his uncles, before Makoto took him to the maternity wing to see Gou.

 “Mama!” Minoru let go of his father’s hand and ran to the bed, stopping short when he noticed the various machines around Gou. He approached carefully, green eyes scrutinizing the machines warily.

“It’s alright, Minoru,” Makoto urged. He took Maiha’s gift and gave his son a little push.

Gou opened here arms. “It’s ok, baby, come give me a hug,” she could tell Minoru was trying to be brave, but the hospital was making him wary. He came to her and she pulled him onto the bed, inhaling his soft smell that had changed so much since he was a baby.

“I missed you, Mama,” he burrowed his face in the crook of Gou’s neck. Makoto joined them on the bed, his large hand smoothing his son’s hair.

“We missed you too,” Gou pressed a kiss to Minoru’s temple. “Did you have fun with your uncles? Did you listen to grandmamma and grandpapa?”

“Yes!” Minoru nodded. “Uncle Nagisa brought ice cream and we played games.”

Gou shot Makoto an expressive look that said Nagisa was in for a scolding. Makoto smiled apologetically and turned to his son.

“Do you want to meet your sister?”

“Can I? Where is she?”

Makoto led him to the bassinet on the other side of the room. Standing on tiptoe, Minoru peered over the side, at the tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied the small figure.

“This is Maiha,” Makoto crouched down to Minoru’s level, his expression soft. “This is your little sister.”

Minoru stared, eyes burning with fasciation. “She’s so tiny,” he said quietly, incredulous.

“You were tiny like this once too, when you were first born,” Makoto ruffled his son’s hair. “Do you want to hold her?”

He may as well have asked Minoru if he wanted to go to Disneyland. “Is it really okay for me to hold her?”

“Of course,” Makoto smiled. “Go sit on the bed with Mama, and I’ll bring her to you.”

Minoru scrambled on the bed, careful of his mother’s legs. Gou instructed him to sit cross-legged.

“Hold your arms like this,” Gou showed him, spreading his little fingers.

“And hold her head,” Makoto placed the baby carefully in her brother’s arms, adjusting his hold so he cradled her head in his elbow.

Minoru’s little face positively glowed with awe and admiration. “She’s sleeping,” he said in wonder. “Hello, Maiha. Thank you for my present.” Maiha wiggled her fingers in sleep, and Gou nudged Makoto to get the camera. “We’re going to have lots of fun, and I’ll teach you how to do everything, so don’t worry.”

Maiha made a quiet grunting noise, shifting her little face and opening her mouth in a yawn. “She’s cute, like the dolls that the girls play with at school,” he told his parents. Gently, he reached a hand up to touch Maiha’s small palms. Her slim fingers curled around his, grasping his thumb. Minoru smiled.

“She loves her brother,” Gou swallowed back the lump in her throat as Makoto snapped a picture of the pair.

“And he’s already taking good care of her,” Makoto took a last picture. “I know he’ll take good care of her, won’t you, Minoru?”

“I will, Papa,” he kissed his sister’s beanie covered head. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed I am SORRY,


End file.
